I Love You
by lyokogirl821
Summary: They were alone in his room writing a song when one thing lead to another...


I don't own _How to Rock_

"Okay how does this sound? _You are the reason that I keep on breathing, without you I have no life, no reason to live. Stay here with me and don't leave him behind_," Zander sang. As he walked over to the couch Kacey was sitting on.

"Wow that's beautiful Zander, but it's kind of dark. You never write songs like that unless you're really upset about something," She put down the mess of papers that were in her hands and turned to face him. She always loved how whenever he looked back at her and always saw her, whether she had glasses and braces or not. "What's up Zander?" She caught his gaze for a seconded but he turned and looked away from her. "There's this girl, and I love her and really care about her, but she's dating this guy who is a complete and utter douchebag but she stays with him anyway. She deserves better than him, but I'm not good enough for her," he said looking to the ground. Kacey placed a light hand on his shoulder and placed another on his cheek to make him look at her.

"Zander, any girl would be lucky to go out with you, you're funny, smart, and the best musician I know. And if it makes you feel any better to know, I caught Devin cheating on me and broke up with him, so you're not the only one unlucky in love." She looked as if she were about to cry, then the last thing he ever wanted to see happen, happened. Though she didn't want him to see the tears had escaped her eyes. Then he did the only thing he could. He took her into his arms and kissed her sending shockwaves of electricity through her system, and she kissed him back. His lips were soft and tasted like the cherries they were eating earlier. He brushed his tongue against her mouth asking for entrance, while his hand made their way up and down her body. She granted him entrance and allowed him to explore her mouth. As his left hand made it's way down to her inner thigh, she let out a light moan and laid back slowly as he climbed on top of her. She traced his lips down her neck suckling it as he cupped her breast and squeezed her inner thigh. He broke the kiss to raise his and her shirts over their heads. She felt the growing lump in his jeans and grabbed it stroking it roughly. He let out a husky groan,

"_Kacey_…" He felt her undo the zipper on his pants and he did the same to her leaving them in nothing but their underwear. He saw the wetness developing on her thin panties. "Wet already are we?" He said picking her up and placing her on his bed. He slid her panties down her discarding them onto the floor. He placed two fingers inside of her, pumping them hard inside of her while she bucked her hips upward.

"Hey, I'm… not the one with ten… inches hanging out of my boxers," She somehow managed to flip them and situate themselves so he was standing up and she was on her knees taking him into her mouth, deep throating him as he pushed himself farther into his mouth.

"Fuck, Kacey I… I can't take it for much longer, stop," he said between pants but she just sped up making him cum into her mouth but she managed to swallow all of it. He brought her to her feet and and placed his lips on hers. He picked her up and placed her on her back, he slowly made his way down her body tonguing every last bit of her. He placed his tongue deep inside her making he moan his name loudly, making him harder and harder. He pushed a finger inside her, then another and another. She couldn't take much more and came into his mouth. He came back up her body. Then he reached into the bedside table and took out one of the condoms.

"If you don't want to, now would be the time to say so." He said placing the condom on his cock.

"If it were anyone else I'd say yes but Zander, if I didn't want to I would have stopped this a long time ago." She pulled his lips down to hers as he placed himself inside her, and began to thrust.

"Zander…Fuck yess… Faster…. FASTER, HARDER…" She moan into his ear. He obeyed and pounded into her faster and harder. They both have had sex before but this was their first times making love.

"Fuck Kacey, you're tight… Shit, I'm getting close."

"Me too…" With only a few more thrusts they both climaxed. He pulled out of her, removed the condom and pulled her under the covers with him. He pulled her into his chest,

"I'm the girl aren't I?"

"You have been since I first laid eyes on you and the first time I heard you sing. I love Kacey." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." She snuggled in closer to him and gently fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
